


Getting Caught

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, i always write from mostly ed's pov don't i, let oswald say fuck, mostly ed's pov, not edited, oswald actually swears a lot in this tbh, sort of crack, takes place in the future where ed & oswald are kinda-sorta enemies, they don't want to be but they both think the other hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Nygmobblepot prompt: ed and oswald get all hot and bothered in the middle of a bank robbery?I altered this just a little - most of the fic takes place as they are fleeing the scene of the crime, rather than at it.





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't 100% sure what the prompter wanted with 'hot and bothered' so I hope the whole making up & making out trope is good enough. Also sorry if the second half feels a little disjointed, I wrote it later than the first and I feel like I was more in sync with the story the first time.

“Just leave it, oh my fucking god,” Oswald whispered, anger straining his voice as he refrained from shouting.

 

“No! This is what I do,” Edward shot back, equally hushed and equally irritated, “It’s my  _ thing! _ ”

 

“Your  _ ‘thing’ _ is stupid and it’s going to get us caught,” Oswald rolled his eyes, “I should never have agreed to this. I knew it would be exactly like this. I  _ knew _ .”

 

“Then why did you agree?” Edward snorted, but he couldn’t conceal the curiosity that lay beneath his question. He was honestly floored when Oswald had agreed to his proposition. Oswald didn’t answer, and Edward wanted to look at him, to see what expression he was making - oh, how he wanted, needed,  _ needed to know _ . But his eyes couldn’t leave the precarious structure in front of him, lest it fall and kill them both. 

 

After watching him struggle with the death trap in silence for a few more minutes, anxiously listening for that horror of all horrors, Oswald spoke again, “Ugh, this once, can’t you just not do your thing? I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re currently in the middle of a  _ bank _ . Which we are  _ robbing. _ Most people  _ hurry _ and  _ try not to get caught _ in situations like this.”

 

“I’m not most people,” Edward shot back, “And I  _ can’t _ not do my thing.”

 

“Why not?” Oswald asked, frustration drawing the words out into a near hiss.

 

“Because,” he answered stubbornly, before the truth slipped out of him, almost hidden under a sigh, “It’s all I have.”

 

Edward froze, breath caught, trying to discern if Oswald had heard him without being able to see his face. He heard a sharp intake and knew he was screwed. 

 

“Listen, what if that Bat shows up while we’re busy stashing the goods, hmm?” he says, and he’s definitely speaking too loudly for a heist, “This way, he’ll be slowed down,  _ and _ we’ll have a warning that he’s coming.”

 

“I thought that was a death trap? Isn’t it supposed to kill him?”

 

“What fun would that be?” Edward made a face, “Crime is so boring without a good adversary.”

 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Oswald said, but Edward’s hurt and angry frown changed to a confused one as he registered that his tone of voice implied he was smiling. 

 

“Do I amuse you, Penguin?” he inquired, getting defensive.

 

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald sighed, and if Edward didn’t know how much Oswald detested him, he might have mistaken it for fond.

 

“Bingo!” he exclaimed when he finally felt the system click into place and stabilize under his fingers, flinching when he realized how loud he’d been.

 

“Shh,” Oswald hissed, and then, “ _Bingo?_ _Seriously?_ ”

 

“What?” Edward said, finally able to look at him. Oswald had his eyebrows raised in disbelief, but he was smiling. Edward swallowed. He’d forgotten how good Oswald looked when he smiled. 

 

“Nothing,” Oswald shook his head, “Let’s go.”

 

They grabbed the bags of cash and headed for the back exit, Edward unable to stop staring at what a fine figure Oswald cut in his three piece suit with its faint purple swirls, his silver cane with its bird’s head handle, the monocle that had been his most recent acquisition, and the top hat that brought back memories that made Edward blush. He was far and above the most handsome man of Edward’s acquaintance, and Edward wished there was something he could do to repair their eternally damaged relationship.

 

“Shit!” 

 

His head snapped up to see a security guard staring at them both. Understandable. Oswald was the most powerful man in Gotham, and Edward the smartest - and not so bad looking himself, he liked to think. He’d spent more time than he cared to own up to admiring his garishly bright suit and luxurious silk mask in one of the floor length mirrors in his lair. 

 

And then he remembered that it was his job to stop thieves and, appropriately, yelled, “Stop, thieves!”

 

Guards these days were so predictable, Edward sighed to himself. 

 

And then he didn’t have time to lament the idiots running Gotham, because Oswald had lunged forward and slit the man’s throat before he could further raise the alarm and  _ oh _ if that didn’t do things to Edward that were  _ decidedly _ unhelpful to their current predicament. He could hear more guards running, a police siren starting up in the distance, and the Bat was sure to be close at their heels now.

 

“Hurry!” Oswald whisper-shouted, grabbing Edward’s wrist and dragging him down a side alley.

 

“What? This isn’t part of the plan! Where are we going?”

 

“We’re gonna ditch the money somewhere they’ll never look, so we can go back later and take it. Then we’re gonna blend in.”

 

Edward blinked, trying to process the plan, but Oswald was already snatching the bags of cash out of his hand and shoving them in some shrubbery behind a dumpster they were passing. 

 

“Wait, where - ?”

 

“I’ll show you later,” Oswald rolled his eyes, “And don’t worry, you’ll still get your prize. It’s not as if I need the fucking money. Now follow me.”

 

Edward’s mouth twisted into a scowl as he searched for the right reply, but before he had the chance to find it, Oswald had yanked him into the backdoor of some store they were passing. 

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“Finding disguises,” Oswald said, as if it were obvious, “Here.”

 

Edward failed to catch the red sweater, so it hit him in the face. He pulled it off and held it up, examining it with distaste, “You want me to wear  _ this? _ ”

 

“I want you to be less recognizable so you don’t get us  _ caught _ . I don’t know about you, but I’d prefer to stay  _ out _ of Arkham.”

 

“Fine,” he pouted, before his eyes fell on the perfect revenge, “I’ve got one for you.”

 

“I don’t need your help choosing clothes,” Oswald retorted, “I’ve always had a better sense of fashion.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Edward nodded, a grin curling at his lips, “Which is why you need my help if you don’t want to look like you. Here.”

 

He threw the black leather vest, complete with silver studded leather armbands and belt, at his reluctant partner in crime. Oswald surveyed it with a grimace, “You want me to wear this?”

 

Edward found himself caught off guard by the word ‘want’, his brain suddenly catching up with the fact that he kinda-sorta-maybe-definitely chose the outfit more for his own desire than to get back at Oswald for the homely sweater.

 

“It’s not what the Bat would expect, you know,” he offered weakly. Oswald snorted, “You’re not wrong. Alright, fine.”

 

They ducked into the changing rooms and swapped their costumes for their disguises, Edward adding argyle socks and corduroy pants to his ensemble while Oswald found a metal bat sturdy enough to use as a makeshift yet less recognizable cane. They would still be easy to know by their faces, but it was a risk they had to take. 

 

“Come on, walk slowly, we don’t want to arouse any suspicion,” Oswald murmured to him as they exited the store, Edward having expertly dismantled the security tags on their gear. 

 

“Don’t you think the contrast in our appearances will do that?” Edward raised an eyebrow. Oswald frowned, “Fine. Take my arm. If people assume we’re - well,  _ together _ \- they won’t wonder why we’re…”

 

“Together?” Edward asked drily, masking the way his stomach flipped at the suggestion. He slipped his arm through Oswald’s, his excitement dropping when Oswald looked pointedly away from him. This was just a necessary evil for him, he probably  _ hated _ having Edward this close, he probably - 

 

They turned a corner, and Oswald stopped abruptly. The cops were there, clearly looking around. Edward had a split second to formulate a plan, but then Oswald acted himself, and Edward’s world shattered into the most confusing, wonderful pieces. He felt a split second of fear as his back was slammed against the concrete wall behind him, and then Oswald was getting close, and the Oswald was kissing him and - 

 

What.

 

_ What?! _

 

Oswald was kissing him. Oswald was  _ kissing  _ him.  _ Oswald _ .  _ Him. Oswald was kissing him. _ His brain was short-circuiting like it had never been before and he physically couldn’t move, couldn’t react, could only stand there, pressed against the cold building in blissful shock. The moment lasted an eternity until it ended all too soon. Oswald took four steps back, too many, and Edward stumbled forward, half reaching for him. 

 

“Wh - What - What…?”

 

“They’re gone,” Oswald muttered.

 

“What? Who?”

 

“The cops…?” Oswald finally glanced up, meeting his eyes. Edward felt himself teetering on an edge as he caught sight of the regret there.  _ No no no no no - _

 

“I’m so sorry, Ed,” Oswald said softly, “I wasn’t thinking - I shouldn’t have done - They were looking over, and it was the only thing I could think to do to conceal our faces without looking suspicious…”

 

Edward felt his world shatter all over again, but this time there was nothing wonderful about it, “You - you mean - you only did that because you - I mean, as part of the disguise?”

 

“Ed! Please, I - “

 

“Wait,” Edward said, holding up a hand, “Before you finish that thought, let me offer a - a - a  _ counterargument _ .”

 

Oswald furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to ask what Edward meant, but Edward took that opportunity to stride forward and kiss him back. He tried to put all of his emotions into it, commiting the moment to memory in case it was his last chance. 

 

He stepped back, entire body expressing his hesitation and anxiety as he waited for Oswald’s response.

 

“What was that?”

 

“A counterargument.”

 

Oswald looked at him incredulously, “A counterargument against  _ what? _ ”

 

“Umm,” Edward bit his lip, less and less certain with each passing second, “Against your rejecting me?”

 

Oswald blinked, “I was rejecting you?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Ed, I was going to apologize for kissing you when you clearly didn’t want to, how is that - “

 

“Who said anything about my not wanting to?”

 

“Well, clearly I was  _ wrong _ ,” Oswald said, still apprehensive, “You really want…  _ this? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Edward answered emphatically, fingers playing with the cuff of his sweater, “I’ve wanted this -  _ you _ \- for, I don’t even know how long. Long.”

 

“Wanted me how?” Oswald asked slowly, but his apprehension was vanishing, a predatory glint back in his eyes.

 

“Like earlier?” Edward asked, nervous to be too explicit with his desires.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific,” Oswald said, a challenge clear in his tone.

 

Edward sucked in a breath, desire flowing through his entire body, “I want you to shove me up against the nearest hard surface and ravish me.”

 

Oswald’s grin stretched wide, showing his canines, “Oh, I see. I suppose I could do that. But first…”

 

“Yes?” the word escaped Edward with what little air he was managing to keep in his lungs.

 

Oswald crowded him up against the wall, not pinning him there just yet, “Any particular  _ reason _ for your desires?”

 

The truth was out of Edward before he could even think about stopping it, not that he particularly wanted to, “You have so much power when you kill. I want to feel it. I always have.”

 

Apparently unable to hold back any longer, Oswald granted Edward his wish, pressing him back against the wall, going much farther than he had dared to the first time. Edward let his head fall back against the concrete in pure lust and joy, ecstatic to be able to participate this time. Everything was perfect, finally perfect, and then - 

 

“Hey, don’t make me write you up for public indecen -  _ hey! _ ” the officer that pulled them apart gaped as he recognized them, before beginning to shout for backup. Oswald knocked him out with the steel bat before grabbing Edward’s hand.

 

“RUN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you would like to send a prompt, please send them via asks on tumblr (singtheskyandfightlikehell). Check my prompts page for a full set of rules - you don't have to, but that just means there's a chance I won't write it. If you're on mobile, I have a shorter version of the rules in a post that can be found by searching my blog for 'prompt'.
> 
> And of course, comments are always welcome!


End file.
